cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (10.12 Anonymous) *Blake Adams (10.16 Lockdown) *Andrew James Allen (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Michael Scott Allen (7.06 Epilogue) *John Patrick Amedori (8.13 Magnum Opus) *John Lee Ames (9.06 In The Blood) *Christopher Amitrano (8.21 Nanny Dearest - Johnny Ray Covey/''The Nanny Killer'') *Miles Anderson (4.24 Amplification - Dr. Lawrence Nichols) *David Atkinson (9.24 Demons - Deputy Everett) *Zac Badasci (7.7 There's No Place Like Home) *Brent Bailey (9.07 Gatekeeper - Scott Delfino) *Ray Baker (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Ronnie Banks (9.08 The Return - Gavin Rossler) *Matt Battaglia (11.22 The Storm) *Brian Baumgartner (9.22 Fatal - Bill Harding) *Craig Baxley Jr. (4.23 Roadkill - Ian Coakley) *James Van Der Beek (2.15 Revelations) *Douglas Bennett (7.06 Epilogue - Daniel Whitaker) *Dirk Blocker (4.16 Pleasure is my Business - Trent Rabner) *John Bobek (3.03 Scared to Death - Patrick Walker) *Michael Bofshever (7.03 Dorado Falls - Mark Dolan) *Curt Bonnem (3.11 Birthright - Charlie Wilkinson) *Zach Book (8.13 Magnum Opus - Paul) *Phillip Andre Botello (11.05 The Night Watch) *Andrew Bowen (8.17 The Gathering - Mark Jackson) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (10.23 The Hunt - Colin Dupley) *Potsch Boyd (10.02 Burn - Greg Baylor) *Paul McCarthy-Boyington (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Patrick Breen (8.17 The Gathering - Peter Harper) *Timothy Brennen (5.15 Public Enemy - William O'Brien) *Jason Brooks (5.18 The Fight - John Vincent Bell) *Dwier Brown (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) *Billy Brown (2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Bruno Bruni (3.17 In Heat - Michael Aldridge) *Daniel Buran (6.13 The Thirteenth Step - Jason) *Andrew Burlinson (10.09 Fate - Michael Connell) *Kurt Caceres (5.19 A Rite of Passage - Omar Morales) *Christian Cage (11.09 Internal Affairs - DEA Agent Mark Bowers) *Dean Cain (7.13 Snake Eyes - Curtis Banks/''The Circle of Eight Killer'') *Jonathan Cake (11.16 Derek - John Bradley) *Ryan Caldwell (11.19 Tribute) *Travis Caldwell (10.10 Amelia Porter - Benton Farland) *Michael Canavan (1.16 The Tribe) *Keith Carradine (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Cuyle Carvin (11.02 The Witness - Theo Koutranis) *Alex Castillo (3.04 Children of the Dark - Mr. Ortiz) *Adam Chambers (4.18 Omnivore - Evan Harvey) *Orson Chaplin (11.09 Internal Affairs - DEA Agent John Portman) *Bailey Chase (3.09 Penelope - Officer Jason Clarke Battle) *Brent Chase (10.23 The Hunt - Kyle Zorgen) *Gary Castro Churchwell (4.19 House on Fire - Jason Elliott) *Eddie Cibrian (3.02 In Name and Blood - Joe Smith) *Dameon Clarke (1.07 The Fox) *Jeff Clarke (2.15 Revelations) *Kendall Clement (1.09 Derailed ) *Eric Close (5.23 Our Darkest Hour - Detective Matt Spicer) *Matt Cohen (10.06 If the Shoe Fits - John Franklin) *Jack Coleman (7.08 Hope - Bill Rogers) *Mike Colter (9.03 Final Shot - Colin Bramwell) *Andy Comeau (1.20 Charm and Harm) *Jack Conley (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Edward Conna (4.23 Roadkill - Dr Victor Costella) *Shane Conrad (4.10 Brothers in Arms - Officer Mark Cunningham) *Darin Cooper (4.02 The Angel Maker - Sid Rutledge) *Bud Cort (5.16 Mosley Lane - Roger Roycewood) *Mark Costello (4.19 House on Fire - Gary Grimshaw) *Doug Cox (11.04 Outlaw) *Travis Lincoln Cox (10.11 The Forever People - Adam Lewis) *Rick Cramer (12.04 Keeper) *Clayne Crawford (5.04 Hopeless - C. Vincent) *Noah Crawford (11.06 Pariahville) *Don Creech (5.02 Haunted - Bill Jarvis/''The Hollow Creek Killer'') *Michael Cudlitz (3.07 Identity - Francis Gohering/''The Master'') *Brett Cullen (9.24 Demons - Father Justin Mills/''The Man Upstairs'') *Burt Culver (9.20 Blood Relations - Brad Howard) *Tim Curry (6.01 The Longest Night - Billy Flynn/''The Prince of Darkness'') *J.J. Dashnaw (1.02 Compulsion) *Max Decker (6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jason Denuszek (11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (9.08 The Return - Trevor Madison) *Dimitri Diatchenko (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Garret Dillahunt (4.26 .... And Back - Mason Turner) *Dar Dixon (5.23 Our Darkest Hour - Gregory Everson) (9.21 What Happens in Mecklinburg - Michael Smith) *Mark Doerr (3.04 Children of the Dark - Tom Halbert) *Jack Donner (2.22 Legacy) *Robin Atkin Downes (7.01 It Takes a Village - Lachlan McDermott) *Christopher Doyle (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home - Roscoe Gulch) *Mike Doyle (5.19 A Rite of Passage - Deputy Ronald Boyd/''Santa Muerte'') *Zack Duhame (11.05 The Night Wash) *Charles S. Dutton (7.10 The Bittersweet Science - Tony Cole) *Edward Edwards (2.18 Jones) *Terrence Edwards (4.22 The Big Wheel - Jay) *Joe Egender (7.13 Snake Eyes - Eddie Langdon) *Peter Elbling (11.10 Future Perfect) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (3.07 Identity - Henry Frost) *David Farkas (10.16 Lockdown - C.O Keith Rivers) *Eddie J. Fernandez (5.19 A Rite of Passage - Drug Cartel Mechanic) *Patrick Fischler (6.18 Lauren - Jack Fahey) *Tracy Fraim (8.01 The Silencer - C.O Kevin Jensen) *Peter Freeland (11.11 Entropy) *Colby French (4.03 Minimal Loss - Christopher Cole) *Eric Frentzel (10.01 X'' - Steven Parkett/''The Mad Butcher of Bakersfield) *Kyle Gallner (7.19 Heathridge Manor - James Heathridge) *Evan Gamble (10.08 The Boys of Sudworth Place - Chad Griffith) *Cesar Garcia (9.13 The Road Home - Gangbanger 1) *Jordan Garrett (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Khalid Ghajji (11.16 Derek) *Craig Gellis (3.10 True Night - Glen Hill/''The Reaper'') *Yani Gellman (8.15 Broken - Mitchell Ruiz) *Carmine Giovinazzo (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Danny Glover (11.16 Derek) *John Grady (10.03 A Thousand Suns - Hayman Vasher) *Allan Graf (6.20 Hanley Waters - Larry Connors) *Vince Grant (3.01 Doubt - Nathan Tubbs/''The Campus Killer'') *Jason Gray (3.16 Elephant's Memory - Deputy Byron Letts) *Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home - Clifford Walsh) *Scott Grimes (8.16 Carbon Copy - Donnie Bidwell) *Todd Grinnell (2.14 The Big Game) *Arye Gross (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow - Donnie Malick) *Will Green (9.20 Blood Relations - Brent) *Burt Grinstead (8.19 Pay It Foward) *Christopher Guckenberger (4.10 Brothers in Arms - Punk) (4.25 To Hell... - Charles Porter) *Travis Hammer (9.17 Persuasion - Elijah Hall) *Mark Hamill (8.24 The Replicator - FBI Special Agent John Curtis/''The Replicator'') *James Handy (4.18 Omnívore - Tom Shaunessy) *James Hanlon (4.18 Omnivore - Police Sergeant Michael O'Mara) *Mark Hapka (9.13 The Road Home - Terry Pyke) *Andrew Harlander (4.07 Memoriam - Gary Michaels) *Aaron Hart (4.19 House on Fire - Jesse Smith) *Joe Hart (1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again)''' *Jay Hayden (8.12 Zugzwang - Bobby Putnam) *Brad William Henke (6.14 Sense Memory - Steve) *Aaron Hill (7.04 Painless - Jerry Holtz) *Victor J. Ho (11.11 Entropy) *Matt Hoffman (3.11 Birthright - Robert Wilkinson) *Neil Hopkins (4.02 The Angel Maker - Cortland Bryce Ryan ) *C. Thomas Howell (5.09 100 - George Foyet/''The Reaper'') *Norman Howell (10.22 Protection - Mailman) *Robert L. Hughes (11.07 Target Rich) *John Idakitis (5.14 Parasite - Frank McKelson) *James Immekus (9.06 In the Blood) *Darri Ingolfsson (10.19 Beyond Borders) *Peter Jacobson (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Andrew Jackson (1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Matthew Jaeger (8.05 The Good Earth) *Nick Jameson (1.13 Poison) *Bob Jesser (1.02 Compulsion) *Andrew St. John (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Bjorn Johnson (5.02 Haunted) *Shane Johnson (8.07 The Fallen) *Evan Jones (7.24 Run) *Paul James Jordan (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Eric Jungmann (7.04 Painless) *Andrew Kavovit (3.06 About Face) *Brandon Keener (8.02 The Pact) *Eddie Kehler (7.21 Divining Rod) *Chuck Kelley (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Rick Kelly (12.08 Scarecrow) *Josh Kemble (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Darren Kendrick (8.15 Broken) *Isaac Keys (10.16 Lockdown) *Ryan Kibby (6.24 Supply and Demand) *Matthew Kimbrough (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Hiro Koda (2.10 Lessons Learned) *Frederick Koehler (9.02 The Inspired) *Jeff Kongs (12.01 The Crimson King) *Troy Kotsur (8.01 The Silencer) *Paul Lacovara (9.03 Final Shot) *John Lafayette (3.08 Lucky) *Ronobir Lahiri (10.04 The Itch) *Seth Laird (7.23 Hit) *David Landry (5.15 Public Enemy) *William Langan (11.08 Awake) *Val Lauren (1.08 Natural Born Killer) *Michael James Lazar (11.22 The Storm) *Joshua Leonard (6.15 Today I Do) *Dean Lemont (7.23 Hit) *Phil Levesque (6.11 25 to Life) *Daniel Levey (3.12 3rd Life) *Matthew Lillard (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) *Chad Lindberg (6.19 With Friends like these....) *Loki (9.13 The Road Home) *Jason London (2.05 Aftermath) *Giovanni Lopes (9.22 Fatal) *James Lowe (5.10 The Slave of Duty) *Todd Lowe (11.08 Awake) *Yuri Lowenthal (6.21 The Stranger) *Joseph Raymond Lucero (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Jesse Luken (11.04 Outlaw) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (1.06 L.D.S.K) *Joey Luthman (9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Braden Lynch (9.11 Bully) *Robert F. Lyons (5.04 Hopeless) *Robert F. Lyons (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) *Rick Malambri (4.20 Conflicted) *Jeff Marchelletta (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Adoni Maropis (4.01 Mayhem) *A. Martinez (5.11 Retaliation) *Michael Massee (1.14 Riding the Lighning) *Kurtis Mast (8.10 The Lesson) *Andrew Matarazzo (11.04 Outlaw) *David Mazouz (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Holt McCallany (2.17 Distress) *Morgan McClellan (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Kevin McCorkle (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Chris McGarry (8.04 God Complex) *Jake McLaughlin (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Andy McPhee (6.18 Lauren - Liam) *Matt McTighe (6.19 With Friends Like These....) *Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light - Robert Bremmer) *Charles Mesure (11.16 Derek - Edgar Solomon) *Kurt Meyer (11.17 The Sandman) *Ryan 'Rhino' Michaels (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jake Miller (9.11 Bully) *Austin Mincks (5.16 Mosley Lane) *Kenneth Mitchell (6.10 What Happens At Home) *David Monahan (3.17 In Heat) *Sam Murphy (7.06 Epilogue) *Sean Patrick Murphy (5.15 Public Enemy) *Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) *Adam Nee (8.20 Alchemy) *Matt Newton (1.05 Broken Mirror) *John Nielsen (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Jeffrey Nordling (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place - Jack Westbrook) *Hank Northrop (10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Paul Norwood (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frank Novak (4.18 Omnivore) *Tom Ohmer (5.03 Reckoner - Tony Mecacci/''Bosola'') *Ken Olandt (6.06 Devil's Night) *Timothy Omundson (1.06 L.D.S.K) *Mike Ostroski (9.10 The Caller) *Chris Owen (12.08 Scarecrow) *Sean O'Bryan (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *David O'Hara (4.14 Cold Confort) *Michael O'Keefe (3.03 Scared to Death - Dr. Stanley Howard) *Alex O'Loughlin (4.22 The Big Wheel - Vincent Rawlings) *Jim Parrack (2.21 Open Season - Paul Mulford) *Benjamin John Parrillo (6.23 Big Sea) *G.O. Parsons (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Mandy Patinkin (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow - BAU Special Agent Jason Gideon) *Alejandro Patiño (1.19 Machismo) *Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 200) *Eddie Perez (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Luke Perry (4.03 Minimal Loss - Benjamin Cyrus/Charles Megrew) *Ethan Phillips (1.17 A Real Rain) *Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) *Chris Prascus (10.07 Hashtag) *Lawrence Pressman (5.03 Reckoner - Judge Boyd Schuller) *Alex Quijano (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Ruben Rabasa (6.12 Corazon) *Zoran Radanovich (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Rick Ravanello (11.09 Internal Affairs) *Paul Rae (4.26 .... And Back) *William Ragsdale (10.16 Lockdown - C.O. Captain Dale Shavers) *Josh Randall (7.24 Run) *Roger Ranney (2.10 Lessons Learned) *James Rekart (4.16 Pleasure is My Business) *Jake Richardson (2.21 Open Season) *Scott Rinker (2.21 Open Season) *Daniel Roebuck (11.14 Hostage) *Charley Rossman (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Tahmus Rounds (2.22 Legacy) *Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time - Doug Summers) *Andre Royo (4.05 Catching Out) *Reed Rudy (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair - Donald Collins) *Jaret Sacrey (4.17 Demonology - Matthew Benton) *William Sadler (5.03 Reckoner - Ray Finnegan) *Roberto Sanchez (4.10 Brothers in Arms - Sergeant Manuel Rodriguez) *Tom Schanley (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Mark Semos (11.11 Entropy) *Craig Sheffer (6.04 Compromising Positions - James Thomas/''The Couple Killer'') *Kevin Sheridan (7.15 A Thin Line - Trevor Mills) *Jocko Sims (6.06 Devil's Night - Tony Torrell) *Brady Smith (9.24 Demons - Deputy Marty Bennett) *Riley Smith (3.12 3rd Life - Ryan Phillips) *A.J. Smitrovich (4.19 House on Fire - Rick Bradford) *Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch - William Cochran) *Jeronimo Spinx (5.04 Hopeless - William Barnes) *Michael Steger (4.01 Mayhem - Sam) *Richie Stephens (11.09 Internal Affairs - Jacob DuFour) *David Sullivan (4.17 Demonology - Patrick Cavanaugh) *Don Swayze (2.15 Revelations) *D.B. Sweeney (5.09 100 - U.S Marshall Sam Kassmeyer) *Faran Tahir (9.14 200 - Tivor Askari) *Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man - Michael Kosina) *Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials - Willie Kestler) *Bradford Tatum (5.17 Solitary Man - Wade Hatchet/''The Lonely King'') *Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous - Harrison Scott) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw - Lester Turner) *Lew Temple (6.16 Coda - Bill Thomas) *Julius Tennon (8.18 Restoration - Carl Buford) *Lee Tergesen (5.11 Retaliation - Dale Schrader) *John Thaddeus (5.20 ...A Thousand Words - Robert Burke) *Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless - Randy Slade) *Brendan Chadd Thomas (11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Harrison Thomas (8.06 The Apprenticeship - Toby Whitewood) *Jake Thomas (6.07 Middle Man - Scott Kagan) *Lamar Thomas (10.16 Lockdown - Randal Jefferson Jones) *Marcus T. Thomas (10.16 Lockdown - Devon White) *Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger - Greg Phinney/''The Co-Ed Killer'') *Daniel J. Travanti (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past - Lee Mullens/''The Butcher'') *Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons - Deputy Owen McGreggor) *Garrison True (8.19 Pay It Foward - Todd Backus) *Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step - Raymond Donovan) *Travis Aaron Wade (5.04 Hopeless) *Tracey Walter (3.16 Elephant's Memory - Ike Stratham) *Myk Watford (3.15 A Higher Power) *Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) *Victor Webster (5.14 Parásite - Bill Hodges) *Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home - Travis James) *David Wells (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Gary Werntz (2.08 Empty Planet) *Kevin E. West (9.23 Angels - Sheriff Deputy Peter Coleman) *Wil Wheaton (4.04 Paradise - Floyd Hansen) *Joseph Whipp (10.10 Amelia Porter - Oren Farland) *Michael Shamus Wiles (3.14 Damaged - Chester Hardwick) *Don Williams (7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy - Chris Shelton) *Reston Williams (11.17 The Sandman - Patrick Sorenson) *Joe Williamson (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Bill Kinderman) *Mark Withers (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Eugene Young (11.09 Internal Affairs) Female Deaths *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 6.10 What Happens at Home) *Kimberly Adair (5.17 Solitary Man) *Brooke Adams (8.07 The Fallen - Lindsay Leeman) *Kristin Alcala (2.21 Open Season) *Alexa Alemanni (3.01 Doubt - Amy Deckerman) *Rhonda Aldrich (1.11 Blood Hungry) *Henree Alyse (6.10 What Happens At Home) *Charlene Amoia (4.19 House on Fire) *Jolene Andersen (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) *Jenn An (11.19 Tribute) *Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) *Lisa Arturo (6.04 Compromising Positions - Debra Wilson) *Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator - BAU Section Chief Erin Strauss) *Kathy Baker (7.16 A Family Affair) *Samantha Bailey (4.11 Normal) *Helena Barrett (6.15 Today Ido - Gail Langston) *Milby Barron (6.10 What Happens At Home) *Ali Bayless (8.03 Through the Looking Glass) *Pamela Bellwood (8.19 Pay It Foward) *Marina Benedict (11.05 The Night Watch - Ellen Clark/''Morpheus'') *Lily Berlina (11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) *Amanda Bernero (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) *Ashleigh Borman (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Leaha Boschen (7.12 Unknown Subject) *Lauren Bowles (4.02 The Angel Maker - Chloe Kelcher) *Jenna Boyd (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Wendy Braun (3.13 Limelight) *Ursula Brooks (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Brianna Brown (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Angelique Cabral (10.09 Fate) *Allison Caetano (12.03 Taboo) *Andi Carnick (4.23 Roadkill) *Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) *Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) *Maria Cina (7.15 A Thin Line) *Shelly Cole (3.01 Doubt) *Jessi Cooper (7.02 Proof) *Kelly Curran (7.21 Divining Rod) *Amy Davidson (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) *Shelley Dennis (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Romi Dias (9.24 Demons) *Dale Dickey (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Georgia Dolenz (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Abby Donnelly (11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) *Beth Dover (3.07 Identity) *Allison Dunbar (1.07 The Fox) *Ashley Dulaney (9.23 Angels) *Stacy Edwards (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Lauren Elaine (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Stephanie Erb (3.04 Children of the Dark) *Kandis Erickson (3.11 Birthright) *Kimberly Estrada (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man - Meredith Joy) *Brittany Falardeau (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Tabitha Merrin) *Heidi Fecht (4.19 House on Fire - Mother (Michelle Smith) *Tricia Leigh Fisher (7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) *Paige Flannery (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Sarah Flannery (5.11 Retaliation) *Faith Ford (4.11 Normal) *Suzanne Ford (10.21 Mr. Scratch - Dr. Susannah Regan) *Marlene Forte (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Colleen Foy (3.08 Lucky) *Tisha French (9.22 Fatal) *Brie Gabrielle (4.11 Normal) *Christine Garver (7.11 True Genius) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (10.22 Protection) *Meegan Godfrey (1.20 Charm and Harm) *Meegan Godfrey (5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Erika Godwin (8.11 Perennials) *Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla - Interpol Agent Tsia Mosley) *Marcy Goldman (4.19 House on Fire - Linda Grimshaw) *Beth Grant (5.16 Mosley Lane - Anita Roycewood) *Rochelle Greenwood (2.09 The Last Word) *Sienna Guillory (4.01 Mayhem - FBI Special Agent Kate Joyner) *Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) *Marisa Guterman (10.09 Fate) *Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) *Tiffany Hines (2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Danielle Hoetmer (8.11 Perennials) *Ellen Hollman (3.10 True Night) *Isabella Hofmann (7.06 Epilogue) *Courtney Hope (7.06 Epilogue) *Brianne Howey (9.01 The Inspiration) *Millie Huckabee (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frieda Jane (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Amanda Jaros (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Giselle Jones (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Michelle Josette (6.01 The Longest Night) *Yvonne Jung (3.02 In Name and Blood) *Sophie Kargman (6.21 The Stranger) *Tonya Kay (5.07 The Performer) *Victoria Kelleher (2.09 The Last Word) *McKerrin Kelly (1.04 Plain Sight) *Jennifer Lee Keyes (3.03 Scared to Death) *Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire - May Whalden) *Kristina Klebe (5.08 Outfoxed - Miranda Jakar) *Jill Klopp (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Korbee (7.13 Snake Eyes) *Mandy Kowalski (6.22 Out of the Light - Rose Bremmer) *Mandi Kreisher (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Kelly Kruger (2.07 North Mammon) *Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jessie Lande (8.16 Carbon Copy) *Castille Landon (9.20 Blood Relations) *Allison Lane (8.22 #6) *Savannah Lathem (5.08 Outfoxed) *Tammy Lauren (9.18 Rabid) *Lindsay LaVanchy (7.02 Proof) *Jen Lilley (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Caroline Lindy (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Riki Lindhome (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Rachel Lockhart (11.20 Inner Beauty) *Jo Beth Locklear (7.21 Divining Rod) *Karina Logue (4.03 Minimal Loss - Nancy Lunde) *Kate Luyben (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Kerri Lynch (9.18 Rabid) *Marina Lyon (8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Amy Madigan (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Natalina Maggio (1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Katy Magnuson (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Bianca Malinowski (9.01 The Inspiration) *Lauren Marie (8.17 The Gathering) *Jessica Martin (10.15 Scream) *Paula Mattioli (6.11 25 to Life) *Kate McDaniel (8.20 Alchemy) *Meghan Maureen McDonough (8.02 The Pact) *Hayley McFarland (3.12 3rd Life) *Tiz McWilliams (4.19 House on Fire - Cathy Duncan) *Megan Molloy (4.02 The Angel Maker - Delilah Grennan) *Anna Moore (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Mary Newsome) *Meredith Monroe (5.09 100) *Tabitha Morella (4.19 House on Fire - Teen Girl) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (7.05 From Childhood's Hour) *Phaedra Neitzel (3.08 Lucky) *Jaime Ray Newman (2.14 The Big Game) *Lynn Odell (1.13 Poison) *Catia Ojeda (10.17 Breath Play) *Adrianne Palicki (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step - Sydney Manning) *Devika Parikh (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Melissa Pino (10.22 Protection) *Mindy Rae (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Nina Rausch (4.14 Cold Confort) *Dominique Razon (9.02 The Inspired) *Jill Remez (11.10 Future Perfect) *Julia Rhoda (7.03 Dorado Falls) *Lilah Richcreek (7.16 A Family Affair) *Beth Riesgraf (8.12 Zugzwang - Maeve Donovan) *Jennifer Riker (6.17 Valhalla) *Elise Robertson (10.10 Amelia Porter - Hitchiker) *Jenny Robinson (8.09 Magnificent Light) *Sandra Dee Robinson (3.06 About Face) *Jennifer Del Rosario (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Zakareth Ruben (3.15 A Higher Power) *Lauren Rubin (11.17 The Sandman - Lyla Brewer) *Venicia Saavedra (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Stacia Jackson) *Regina Saldivar (8.04 God Complex) *Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand - Lucy) *Samantha Shelton (6.19 With Friends like these.... - Yolanda) *Marissa Skell (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Samantha Smith (2.14 The Big Game) *Rena Sofer (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) *Olga Sosnovska (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Cecelia Specht (2.15 Revelations) *Moira Squier (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Rebecca Staab (5.14 Parasite) *Kelli Stokes (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Sarah Stouffer (9.23 Angels) *Sasha Stuber (5.12 The Uncanny Valley - Rita Stuart) *Lucia Sullivan (3.01 Doubt) *Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) *Evie Thompson (4.11 Normal) *Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang - Diane Turner) *Alison Trumbull (7.14 Closing Time) *Charlotte Ubben (9.06 In the Blood) *Elena Varela (7.23 Hit) *Julia Vera (1.19 Machismo) *Christina Vlahakes (10.22 Protection) *Ana Walczak (10.07 Hashtag) *Kimberly Westbrook (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jenna Willis (11.12 Drive) *Penelope Windust (1.11 Blood Hungry) *Elizabeth Gwynne Wilson (6.21 The Stranger) *Ellen Davis Woglom (1.10 The Popular Kids) *Jacquelyn Zook (8.17 The Gathering) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees